Why me: Bleach
by slifer1012
Summary: Naru moves from her nice small town and her private school to a large city for her father's work and the new school holds one surprise that Naru would never think of, everyone in the school wants her tail and ears meaning her virginity. FEMNARU BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HI ALL I'm back I said in one of the original Why Me chaps that I would make one with bleach chars and Naru well I'm doing it bitches.

Summary: Naru moves from her nice small town and her private school to a large city for her father's work and the new school holds one surprise that Naru would never think of, everyone in the school wants her tail and ears meaning her virginity. FEM-NARU and BLEACH characters.

Song: Paralyzer – Finger eleven

Chapter 1

Naru yawned as she clicked her alarm off it was the first day of school in her new school that she had to move to in the middle of the school year due to her dad's job. ~Man dad why did you have to get transferred. ~ She said to herself as she slipped out of her clothes and showered.

When she got out she dried off and put on her new uniform and looked at herself In her mirror. It was the classic schoolgirl outfit, a skirt that Naru thought was too short and a short sleeve white shirt. She sighed.

"Well might as well get going." She said her blond tail wagged her ears poking out of her blonde hair twitched in anticipation.

She ran down stairs to where her mom was waiting. "Naru you need to eat breakfast."

Naru sighed. "Mom I don't have time." She said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek as she bolted out the door.

Her mother sighed. "That girl is going to be the death of me." She said rubbing her temples.

Naru quickly got to the bus stop and when the bus arrived the driver looked dumbfounded as he opened the door.

She just stepped on two things became apparent almost instantly, One she was the only person on the bus with a tail and ears and Two everyone on the bus was looking at her. She blushed at this and walked to an empty seat at the back trying to ignore the murmurs coming from the people, she was only a freshman it shouldn't be that odd to be a virgin after all. Right? RIGHT?

Before she could get another thought across a red headed boy plopped down next to her. " Hey there cutie what's your name?" He asked smirking widely.

Naru looked surprised by him. "N-Naru." She said confusedly.

"Okay then Naru, I'm Jinta and from now on you belong to me." She said explaining that as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Naru was shocked. "E-Excuse me?" She replied wide eyed to him.

"You heard me from now on you're my pet little virgin." He said pushing her against the bus window.

"Get off of me!" She declared trying to push him off. It was shocking no one tried to help her.

Then just as he had gained total control Jinta was removed standing there was another boy with snow white hair who punched Jinta across the face and tossed him away.

Naru looked up at him like he was an angel. "T-Thank you." Was all she could think to say.

The boy sighed and sat down. "No problem he deserved it." He said simply a smirk strewn across his face.

"I'm Naru Uzumaki." She said properly introducing herself.

The boy looked at her. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied to her.

Naru smiled. "Well Toshi-kun it's nice to meet you." She said kindly.

~Toshi-kun? ~ He thought his eye twitching. "Likewise Naru-chan." He said expecting to have the same reaction he had.

She didn't she just smiled happily and looked out the window.

~Such innocent beauty. ~ He thought looking at her.

The rest of the bus ride was peaceful for Naru because every person watching her was to afraid to try anything as long as Hitsugaya was there.

When they arrived at the school Toshiro left Naru to go to her class much to Naru dismay to losing her protector and first friend but she sighed and walked off to the hall.

It wasn't long until she was once again ambushed this time it was a girl who had her pushed up against the wall of lockers.

"Hi there." The dark haired girl said smiling happily.

Naru looked confused. "Um hello can you let me go?" She asked not sure what this girl wanted.

"Not yet, what's your name?" She asked smiling still.

"Um I'm Naru." She said giving her attacker an awkward look.

"Well Naru I'm Karin and you're my new girlfriend." Karin said smiling widely.

Naru's mouth dropped this was utterly shocking.

Karin was slowly closing the distance between their mouths when she was stopped.

"Karin what are you doing?!" Yelled another female voice as Karin was pushed off.

Now standing there was a girl with light brown hair giving Karin a scolding look then she turned to Naru. "I'm sorry about my sister, I'm Yuzu." Said the girl.

Naru looked at Yuzu with a smile across her face. ~She's cute. Ahh don't think that Naru, she's another girl, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. ~ She thought trying not to think about the fact that she thought Yuzu was cute.

"T-Thank you Yuzu-Chan I'm Naru by the way." She said stuttering a little bit.

"No problem Naru-Chan and if she ever bothers you again just call me." Yuzu offered smiling nicely.

"Um thanks Yuzu-Chan but I have to be going to class." Naru said dashing off the hallway.

"Man Yuzu why did you have to ruin my fun?" Karin asked.

Yuzu knocked her in the head. "That's not right Karin you should make sure she likes you first instead of just chasing after her virginity." Yuzu scolded.

A/N: Aww so cute Naru has a crush well for those of you who aren't familiar with my voting system leave your vote for who you want Naru to end up with at the end in a review for this story and since I'm made this I get so start with the voting

Toshiro X Naru – 1

Karin X Naru- 1

Yuzu X Naru- 1

Those three get votes and I'll leave the rest up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HI ALL well I got bored so I figure why not start a new chapter but first here is your current voting chart.

Toshiro X Naru- 5

Yuzu X Naru- 2

Karin X Naru- 1

Not as many votes for Yuzu who I'm rooting for so VOTE FOR YUZU-CHAN OR TOSHI-KUN EITHER WAY I WIN technically you can vote for ANYBODY FROM BLEACH but you know….yeah.

Chapter 2

Naru dashed down the hall trying to find her class much to her dismay she was failing at that. Suddenly she rounded a corner and was tripped falling to the floor. Standing over was the smirking form of Jinta. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He asked pinning the girl to the ground.

Naru struggled against the pervert. "Get off!" She demanded trying to force him off.

Jinta just laughed until he was silenced by something.

Naru couldn't see what it was because she was facing to floor still but she then turned around to see a green eyed man lifting Jinta by the throat.

He threw him aside and walked over to Naru offering her a hand up.

Naru fearfully took it and he pulled her to her feet."Um thank you." She said shocked.

"Someone had to do something." The green eyed boy said emotionlessly. "Ulquiorra." He added.

"Huh?" Naru asked confused.

"My name." Ulquiorra said looking at her.

"Oh, I'm Naru." Naru said smiling at the emotionless boy.

"Hmm." He said as he started walking off.

Naru looked a little confused at him walking off but just shrugged. "See you later Ulqui-kun." She said once again giving another boy an unwanted nickname.

He just grimaced and walked off. ~Interesting girl.~ He thought.

Naru shrugged and she went looking for her class again.

She found it and stepped inside she took a desk in the middle of a row by the window.

The bell rang and two bodies sat down on both sides of her.

It was Karin on her left and Yuzu on her right. Karin hugged Naru. "Ooh my precious Naru-chan it's so good to see you." She said happily.

Naru rolled her eyes. "You saw me like three minutes ago." She said pushing Karin off. "Why are you people all obsessed with my virginity?" she asked seriously.

That shut Karin up so Naru turned to Yuzu for answers.

Yuzu sighed. "You see the necklace my sister is wearing." She said gesturing to a simple bead necklace on Karin's neck all of the beads were either gold or silver. Naru nodded. "Well some kids invented this thing where every time you take a person's virginity you get a bead, silver for a boy's, gold for a girl's. Well eventually this caught on and soon the more beads you had the cooler you were but when less and less virgins were in the school it got competitive and now you're the only virgin in the whole school." Yuzu said simply.

Naru looked once again confused but her confusion was set aside as the teacher stepped in he was wearing an odd hat on and had a smile strewn across his face. "Hey there kiddies I'm Kisuke Uruhara your history teacher." He said smiling.

Some kid groaned. "We know you tell us that every day." He said angrily.

"You can shut up." Uruhara said waving his cane at the boy.

Naru pretty much blocked him out for the rest of the class since Karin was trying to feel Naru up and Yuzu was repeatedly scolding her and apologizing to Naru.

When the bell rang Naru and the rest parted ways much to Karin's despair.

Naru found her next class was P.E. and entered the locker room to change into her gym uniform. A pair of exercise shorts and a small white tank top. Was this school encouraging perverts?

When she walked out she found a crowd of boys and some girls drooling over seeing the virgin girl in the outfit.

Naru looked around the gym for a friendly face, she found Toshiro leaning against the wall she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Why are you hugging me?" He asked smiling.

"You're not ogling me like those perverts." She said happily.

Toshiro just laughed and smiled.

Suddenly the teacher entered the gym he had spiky black hair and an extremely excited smile. "Hello their children I am Isshin Kurosaki your P.E. teacher, now I say this because I see we have a new student, a pleasure to meet you miss." He said happily.

Naru just nodded at him. ~Kurosaki? He's related to Karin and Yuzu?~ She wondered.

"All right children THREE LAPS NOW!" He ordered and all the kids groaned and started running, the kids ran most of the class Naru dubbed this one of the worst classes of the day.

((LUNCH))

Naru entered the lunchroom to see it was filled with people so she stepped outside where she saw Toshiro laying under a tree she went up to him to notice he was sleeping. She smirked and sat down got inches from his face and screamed. "TOSHIRO!"

His eyes snapped open and he got up immediately his head hitting a branch. He rubbed his head. "What was that for?" he asked annoyed.

"You were sleeping on the job." She answered smiling.

"And what is my job exactly?" He asked his interest peaked.

"Protecting me from perverts." She said simply.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "So what is your job?" He asked wondering what her reply would be.

"Don't be stupid Toshi-kun my job is to be this cute." She said putting on a cute pose.

Toshiro tried his best not to look dumfounded by the hotness of Naru. Thankfully for him Kairn and Yuzu appeared to distract him.

"Naru-Chan!" Karin said happily as she snuggled up next to Naru.

Naur pushed her away and Yuzu sat down in between the two.

"Hey Yuzu your blocking my way to Naru." Karin complained.

"I know." Yuzu said yawning as she laid her head down next to Naru.

Naru blushed at how close Yuzu was to her she noticed the Toshiro had scooted closer to her almost protectively.

Naru smiled at this and looked to the sky happily both of her angels surrounding her.

A/N

YAY happy ending to this chapter now VOTE OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH AN ANGRY FLAMINGO! Remember you can vote for ANY BLEACH CHARACTER to be paired with Naru now GO!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi peoples I got bored so I'm throwing you a bone mostly because im not getting enough reviews and it is angering me well any way here is your voting chart.

Toshiro X Naru- 8

Yuzu X Naru- 3

Karin X Naru- 1

Ulquiorra X Naru- 1

Renji X Naru- 1

VOTE FOR YUZU DAMN YOU!!!!!!! Well since you turds didn't vote for YUZU enough I have to make this a really embarrassing chapter for Naru. Hehehehehehehe.

Oh and I'm adding a reviewer of the week award which will be announced at the end of each chapter yayz ((you don't get and money or drugs))

Song: Hero by Skillet.

Chapter 3

Naru's peace was broken by the condescending voice of Jinta. "Well well. So this is where you've been hiding from me my precious Naru." He said smirking.

Naru glared at him. "Haven't you been beaten up enough trying to molest me?" She asked shooting back her own smirk.

Jinta grimaced.

Now everyone was standing up besides Naru. Toshiro was standing in front of Jinta.

"What are you gonna do?" Jinta asked him cockily.

Hitsugaya shoved him in anger.

Jinta shoved back hard enough to cause him to stagger back into Yuzu who fell onto Naru. But the way she fell was the more important part of this exchange, she fell right onto Naru, and their lips collided. ((Yay!))

The three others were dumbfounded. The two that were currently making out were twice as shocked, both were blushing wildly.

When the two separated after what was about a minute they looked into each other's eyes in shock and a bit of longing.

Jinta growled and tried to run to naru but Toshiro picked him up by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

Whilst Toshiro continued to take his anger out on Jinta Karin took her own approach. Whining. "Not fair, Yuzu you meanie I wanted to be Naru's first kiss and you ruined it for me.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Karin I doubt that was he first kiss." She said turning to Naru.

Naru blushed. "Well actually it kind of was." She said sheepishly.

Toshiro had mostly calmed down until he heard this he then returned to beating Jinta to a pulp.

Karin put her head in her hands fake crying.

Yuzu looked extremely sad. "Naru-chan I'm sorry." She said putting her head down.

Naru looked up at her and her smile returned, she couldn't be sad looking at Yuzu's cuteness she jumped up and hugged Yuzu. "Don't worry its fine." She said rather happily.

Suddenly the two found another set of arms wrapped around them, they were Karin's.

"Um Karin what are you two doing?" Yuzu asked her twin.

"Sorry but you two are just so cute together." She said happily.

"Were not 'together'." Yuzu said blushing profusely.

Naru however was off in her thoughts thinking about her and Yuzu dating. She was snapped back to reality by the school bell.

"Um well I'm off." Naru said hurriedly as she slipped out of Karin's grasp and dashed off blushing all the while.

She dashed through the halls until she collided with Ulquiorra she was going to fall but Ulquiorra caught her. "You okay Naru?" He asked Naru thought she heard concern in his voice.

"Huh?" Naru asked mesmerized by his cool gaze.

"You seem a little...off." He said taking a moment to think up the right word.

"Very well then." Ulquiorra said as he planted a kiss on her lips before walking off. "Have a nice day Naru." He called simply.

Naru was shocked but she managed to slip into her next class.

It was math but she wasn't listening she was just going over what the hell had just happened. ~I just kissed Yuzu and that rocked….. Um I mean it was interesting. But then Ulquiorra kissed me, uggh.~ She thought groaning in her mind.

((to the end of school))

Naru sighed as she threw her back pack over her shoulder she was walking towards the entrance when she was grabbed, but it wasn't forceful it was Toshiro he had put a strong grasp on her. "Naru I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said but he seemed more angry then concerned.

"Don't worry Toshi-kun." She said giving him an assuring look.

"But you know when you kissed Yuzu that was just an accident right?" He asked his tone softening a little.

"Oh why do you ask are you jealous?" Naru asked smiling deviously.

"No that's not it." Toshiro said defensively, blushing a little as he said this.

"Well will walking me home make you feel any better?" She asked innocently.

"Um sure that sound good I guess." He said smiling at her now.

"Well to bad I already promised Yuzu and Karin they could walk me home." She said smiling evilly at him.

"Oh you are evil." He said shaking his head at her.

"Hey don't talk to my Naru like that." Karin said as she and Yuzu came out of nowhere.

"R-Ready to go Naru-chan." The still embarrassed Yuzu said.

"Sure am Yuzu-chan." She said saying the 'chan' right in Toshiro's face just to get him angry as the three girls walked out. Toshiro tried not the watch Naru's ass.

A/N

Lol stupid ending but anyway VOTE OR YOU WILL BE HIT BY A LARGE ROCK NAMED JEFFERY…… JEFFERY!!!!!!!

Anywho here is you reviewer of the week. : Eovin, why you ask? BECAUSE SHE GAVE ME COOKIES!

So yeah VOTE etc. WOO! WOO! WOO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: howdy peoples I'm mad at you people I only got 4 votes for the last chapter, shame! Well anyway here's your chart.

Toshiro X Naru- 8

Yuzu X Naru- 3

Toshiro X Naru X Yuzu- 1

Karin X Naru- 1

Ulquiorra X Naru- 1

Renji X Naru- 1

MEOW!!!

Chapter 4.

((The next day))

Naru hopped onto the school bus and plopped down next to Toshiro. She let out a long yawn.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Toshiro said chuckling.

Naru laughed sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep last night I was thinking about, stuff." She said blushing.

Toshiro noticed this and now he had to options, let it go, or pester her about it. He chose pester. "So what were you thinking about Naru." He asked smirking widely.

Her blush grew. "N-nothing." She said looking away.

Toshiro couldn't let her go now he turned her face to him. "You weren't by any chance thinking about me were you?" He asked cockily.

Naru was still blushing. "P-P-Pervert." She managed to choke out.

Toshiro burst out laughing. "Calm down Naru I wasn't accusing you of anything, in fact it almost seems like you have a guilty conscience." He said smiling.

Naru groaned. "Stop it." She said pouting.

Toshiro chuckled and put his arm around Naru in a boyfriend like fashion causing the nervous girl to blush, but she yawned snuggling her head into him making him into a Toshiro-pillow.

Toshiro sighed. How had she managed to turn the tables?

When they arrived at the school Toshiro couldn't wake Naru up so he just lifted her throwing over his shoulders and walking off of the bus. They were almost to the school door when Naru awoke to realize she was airborne then she noticed Toshiro was carrying her still she didn't like being off the ground.

"Ah! Toshi-Baka! Put me down!" She yelled kicking at him.

"Hey quit it, calm down already." Toshiro said setting her down.

Naru smacked the white haired boy. "Next time don't pick me up Baka." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your crazy." He said rolling his eyes at her.

Naru shrugged. "Maybe, but that's why you love me, that and my mastery of cuteness." She said striking a very cute and innocent pose.

Toshiro tried to look away from the cuteness but it was too powerful.

"Toshiro you ass! Get away from my Naru." Called a voice the two recognized much to Toshiro's secret dismay.

Running towards them was the ecstatic form of Karin pulling Yuzu along after her.

Karin stopped suddenly when she was next to them sending the girl she was dragging soaring forward, barreling towards Naru.

She would have collided with the blonde but out of nowhere Ulquiorra stepped in between them Causing Yuzu to be caught by him and set to her feet. He then looked to Naru. "I need to borrow you." He said picking her up just as Toshiro had done, she proceeded to kick at him as well but Ulquiorra toughed it out taking her into the school.

When they were out of the view of the others Ulquiorra set her to her feet and pushed her up against a locker. "I need to teach you a lesson." He said smirking, out of his normal cold ways.

Naru looked confused. "What do you mean a lesson?" She asked.

"This kind." He said as he pressed his lips to hers deeply. "Next time you need to remember, you're mine Naru." He said walking off. ~She needs to learn that she is the pet and I am the master. ~ He thought smugly walking off then turning back into cold Ulquiorra.

Naru looked confused. ~what does he mean I'm his? What does he think I am his property, no what, wait I'm not am I? No I'm not property what am I dumb?" She wondered.

(( A/N: this will be a short school day but you'll see why, I have plans *evil laugh*

LUNCH))

Naru, Yuzu, and the rest were all at the tree when Karin randomly kicked her soccer ball at Toshiro's face.

He dodged and it bounced off the tree back to Karin. "Um what was that for?" Toshiro asked confused.

"Toshiro I challenge you to a game of soccer, first shot wins, and the winner gets a prize." She said randomly, she obviously had some idea.

This interested the white haired boy. "What kind of prize?" He asked standing up pretty much already accepting her challenge.

"A kiss from Naru." Karin said pointing to the girl.

"Deal." Hitsugaya said smirking.

Naru looked offended. "Don't I get any say in this matter?" She asked.

"No!" The two snapped back in perfect unison.

Naru was going to fight back but she figured she would lose the argument, so she let them go ahead planning to run when it was over.

The two started using two benches as goals. The two started and Karin immediately kneed Toshiro in his 'place' causing him to go down and she scored on his bench. "I win." She said smiling.

The grounded Toshiro just groaned angrily.

Naru got up to run but Karin grabbed her and pulled her close. She wrapped an arm around Naru and kissed her happily.

Naru quickly broke away from the smiling girl blushing in her head she was thinking up all the time she was kissed so far. ~Once by Yuzu-chan, once by Karin, twice by Ulqui-kun, and no times by Toshi-kun. ~ She thought.

((After school with Toshiro walking Naru home))

Toshiro walked closely next to Naru glaring at every boy that passed them.

They stopped at Naru's house and Toshiro turned her to him giving her a affectionate look. ~Toshi-kun is like a protective big brother sometimes. ~ She thought. "What is it Toshiro?" She asked.

Toshiro sighed and passionately pressed his lips to Naru's then released her. "Sorry after Yuzu and Karin did that I got jealous." He said leaving.

Out of all the people that had kissed her the best two were Yuzu and Toshiro. Even so one thing sounded in her mind. ~Brothers don't usually do that. ~ She thought. ((*Cough* Kyuubi *Cough*))

A/N

Yay for Toshiro he finnaly got his kiss with Naru well not much to say otherwise but VOTE ORI PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU AND EAT YOUR PET FLAMINGOS!!!

Anyway here is you voting chart once again!

Toshiro X Naru- 8

Yuzu X Naru- 3

Karin X Naru- 1

Ulquiorra X Naru- 1

Renji X Naru- 1

VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I AM MAD AT YOU! You meanies didn't give me a butt load of votes, any hibble here is your voting chart.

Toshiro X Naru- 8

Yuzu X Naru- 6

Toshiro X Naru X Yuzu- 5

Ulquiorra X Naru- 3

Karin X Naru-2

Renji X Naru- 1

YAYS YUZU IS CATCHING UP!

Also Toshiro Yuzu and Naru is coming up and I like that one anyway on with the stupidity.

Chapter… aw screw it just read.

The next day Naru woke up and got dressed when she opened her door she heard voices conversing down stairs, when she followed the voices until she found them, she was shocked when she was her father talking with TOSHIRO!!!!

Before she could say anything to get their attention she was pulled back by her mother Kushina. "Naru Uzumaki we need talk." She said seriously as she pulled her daughter into the kitchen.

"Something wrong mom?" Naru asked nervously.

"Who is that boy?" Her mother asked.

"Its just Toshiro-kun." She said immediately wishing she didn't add the kun.

Kushina's mouth dropped. "Naru would this boy happen to be your first boyfriend?" She asked now a huge smile across her face.

Naru blushed and put her hands up in a defensive fashion. "N-No he's just my friend." She stumbled out.

Kushina shot her daughter a sly look. "Naru don't try to lie to your mother. Well even if he isn't your boyfriend you and he obliviously have an interest in each other." She said hugging her daughter.

"Mom cut it out." Naru said pushing her mom off. "I'm not dating Toshiro." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh my precious Naru is growing up." She said happily.

Naru groaned at this.

Just then her father stepped in. "Naru your friend is here." He said obviously not in the best mood.

Naru nodded and dashed out of the room to grab Toshiro and bolt out of the house.

When they were outside Naru shot him a death look.

"What?" Toshiro asked as he started walking.

"Do you know what you just started?" She asked now walking next to him.

"No what?" He asked simply.

"Well now my mom thinks were dating." She said pausing.

Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at this.

"And my dad probably wants you dead." She added killing his smirk. "Why did you come anyway?" she asked kind of angrily.

Toshiro shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you would be safe, I couldn't let any perverts try to jump you." He said in a protective fashion.

"Now why would they do that?" She asked innocently.

Toshiro shot her a look. "Asks the girl that everyday says how cute she is." He said sarcastically.

Naru pouted. "You win this round Toshi." She said jokingly.

Toshiro chuckled as they got to the bus stop and got on.

There were murmurs when people saw the two walk on together.

Naru blushed as usual when the sets of eyes fell on her.

The two sat down and Naru turned to Toshiro. "Why are they all looking at us?" She asked confused.

Toshiro shrugged. "Probably because we walked on together." He said simply.

Naru glared at him. "That was your plan wasn't it? Make it look like I was with you." She said crossing her arms.

Toshiro smirked. "Calm down Naru no need to get suspicious." He said chuckling.

Almost as if just to call Toshiro on his lie Jinta came out of nowhere. "Hey Naru don't tell me your dating this douche." He said smirking.

"No I'm not." Naru said firmly.

"So that means you're still up for bid, I wonder if I can buy you from Grimmjow." He said thinking out loud.

Naru and Toshiro gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean up for bid?" Naru asked.

"and what does Grimmjow have to do with anything?" Toshio asked.

"Oh you didn't hear, yeah that senior Grimmjow is selling Naru." Jinta said sitting back down.

Naru looked confused still. "How is he selling me?" She wondered.

Toshiro just looked pissed like he was going to tear someone head off.

When they arrived at the school they saw Ulquiorra fighting a guy with blue hair.

Naru and Toshiro dashed off the bus to see what was happening.

"That guy is Grimmjow." Toshiro said pointing to the blue haired guy.

Naru stared in wonder as Ulquiorra pounded away on Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra eventually thought Grimmjow had enough and stepped back he then turned to see Naru. A smile grew onto his lips and he pulled her close to him. Locking her lips in a kiss.

The crowd that was watching Ulquiorra beat up Grimmjow gasped when they saw this and then people started murmuring about them.

When he broke the kiss Naru looked shocked but her look also showed exactly what she was thinking. ~That was amazing. ~ Echoed through her head.

A/N Yeah it was short deal with it next one will be better.

Any way heres your voting chart again

Toshiro X Naru- 8

Yuzu X Naru- 6

Toshiro X Naru X Yuzu- 5

Ulquiorra X Naru- 3

Karin X Naru-2

Renji X Naru- 1

IM OUT PEEPS


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
IM BACK BITCHES! *guitar solo*

Yeah so sup I kinda got bored of writing but I'm back, did you miss me? What you didn't? WELL SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME.

So um yeah voting chart.

Toshiro X Naru- 11

Yuzu X Naru- 10

Toshiro X Naru X Yuzu- 9

Ulquiorra X Naru- 5

Karin X Naru-2

Renji X Naru- 2

BOOM SHAKALAKA! YUZU ALMOST HAS IT! I need to calm down. Oh well here we go.

Chapter…6 yeah that sounds right. _

Naru stood there dumbfounded.

Toshiro stormed off, pissed.

Karin and Yuzu appeared and pulled Naru away from the crowd.

The three sat down at a table far around the side of the school.

Karin slammed her hands down. "Naru what are you doing kissing guys!?!" Karin demanded angrily.

Naru shrunk back in fear.

Yuzu shoved Karin out of the way. "Naru-Chan ignore her. What's going on?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

Naru shook her head. "I-I don't know everyone's doing things that involve me but nobody even tells me what's going on." She said putting her head in her hands.

Karin had immediately snaked an arm around Naru. "Aw don't worry baby, Karin will make it all better." She said smirking evilly.

Naru cuddled up to Karin not realizing what she was doing. Then all of a sudden her head popped up. "Wait a minute you're a pervert." She said shoving Karin off.

Karin pouted. "Dang it so close."

Naru rolled her eyes. "Well thanks for nothing Karin but I have class." She said grumpily skulking off.

((HALLWAY))

Naru walked through the halls of the school, and something about it made her feel alone and afraid. Everyone was looking at her and she felt shame or something.

Then for the first time she was happy to hear Karin's voice.

"Hey assholes! Why don't you take your judging looks and shove them right up your asses!" Declared the fiery raven haired girl.

Naru looked back to see Karin as she grabbed Naru and pulled her through the halls. They stopped by an empty area of the school.

"Thank you Karin, everyone was starting at me and I got scared." Naru said blushing.

Karin sighed and smiled at Naru. "Well I knew without somebody to help you out, those jackals would eat you alive." She said nicely.

"You calling me weak?" Naru asked feigning offense.

Karin shrugged. "Well you are the last little virgin in the school." Karin said playing with Naru's tail.

Naru frowned. "It's not my fault; I'm just surrounded by perverts." She said frowning.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said walking towards her next class.

Naru followed. "Hey speaking of you know, virginity. How did Yuzu lose hers, she seems like the last person I would expect to be like that." She said.

Karin stopped dead in her tracks, she sighed. "Yuzu was a lot more like you Naru, innocent, happier all the time. And that asshole had to go and corrupt her like that. Thought he was so cool." She said balling her fists.

Naru looked confused. "Who is he'?" She asked confused.

Karin looked back. "The same asshole after you, Jinta."

Nary gasped then swore under her breath. This just gave her one more reason to hate Jinta.

((LUNCH))

Naru, Karin, and Yuzu sat beneath the tree like usual but there was no sign of Toshiro.

Yuzu was yelling at Karin for something when a large crowd of people ran by all talking about something rapidly.

Naru and Yuzu looked confused.

Karin yelled at the crowd. "Hey you there! Where is everybody going!?" she demanded.

Some kid yelled back. "That Ulquiorra kid got in a fight again!"

Another kid chimed in. "Yeah this time with Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

The girls looked at each other then all took off running after the crowd to see what was happening.

They saw exactly what they were told. Toshiro and Ulquiorra going at each other with everything they have. Punches were thrown, kicks flew by. The two were trying to maul each other.

Then Naru made a brave move. She stepped in between the feuding boys.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Naru move." Ulquiorra said almost ordering her.

Naru felt a pang to move back but she stood her ground. "S-Stop fighting both of you." She said acting tough.

Ulquiorra sighed and walked over to Naru. "Come with me." He said taking her by the hand and leading her off.

He pulled her into the school and pushed her up against a row of lockers. "Naru you should stay out of this, no worries I'll make all the problems go away. No one will fuck with my Naru." He said with a tone that made Naru feel small and controlled.

Naru just nodded, vying on each one of his words.

Ulquiorra kissed her dominatingly and she complied kissing him back.

He broke the kiss and smiled. "Run along little Naru." He said pushing off the wall and walking off.

Naru stood there shocked. Why had she let him do that? Why did she let Ulquiorra control her?

((after school))

Naru was walking out of the school when a figure appeared next to her it was Toshiro.

"What are you doing Toshi-kun?" She asked sighing.

"Um walking next to you." He said shrugging.

"Not what I meant. I meant why did you fight Ulquiorra?" She asked turning back to him.

He paused for a second. He sighed. "Naru I fought him because of how he was treating you. Like you were his property. Naru you shouldn't let him do whatever he wants to you. He's using you Naru and you're not even dating him. Naru just please don't let him take advantage of you." Toshiro said kindly. He turned to walk off.

"Toshi-kun stop." She said to him.

He turned back to her.

She gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks." She said skipping off happily.

A/N

BOOM CHAPTER ENDED.

A bit of a serious chapter, but I liked it well anyway here's your voting chart again.

Toshiro X Naru- 11

Yuzu X Naru- 10

Toshiro X Naru X Yuzu- 9

Ulquiorra X Naru- 5

Karin X Naru-2

Renji X Naru- 2

And here's your reviewer champion: Gaara Girls. Thanks for all the reviews.

See you next time. REVIEW OR PERISH!


End file.
